


Reunited

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: When Stiles reunites with Derek... things are a little hairy.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



> Tarlan asked: _Teen Wolf (TV) - Derek/Stiles - what really happened when FBI Stiles found Derek in that final episode?_ https://fairyniamh.dreamwidth.org/517640.html?thread=1679112#cmt1679112
> 
> Confession: I stopped watching the show when they brought in Malia. So, the only end scenes I have seen are the ones where Stile spits out the drink and where they meet up at a fight and ask Scott about doing that without them. So, this is nothing like you asked for. Sorry.

Stiles shook his head as he drove to the pound. Derek was going to be so pissed off, when he finds out that he had taken the time to chip his after the last time he had up and disappeared.

Yup, Stiles had literally chipped Derek's ass. Sure, seeing him on camera at the FBI headquarters had been a shock, but it was more the lack of shirt and facial hair. Hey, he had a thing for _his_ Alpha looking manly. Obviously, Brendan had made him wax.

Serves him right. He was the one who ran for the hills when Stiles had gotten his feelings all over the Sourwolf. He still likes to think that they would be smokin' hot together.

"Hello, picking up or dropping off?" a woman asked as he made his way inside.

"Picking up, please," a touch of kindness can go a long way.

"Cute corgi or irritable hell spawn?"

"Prince is... moody, but a total lover when you get to know him."

"Well, that answers my next question. May I see your ID?"

Stiles fumbled with his wallet, anxious to get Derek out of this place. Everything went smoothly, until it came time to get Derek out of the kennel. The woman handed him a muzzle a heavy chain and a key.

"Be careful when you remove his muzzle, I don't think he is very happy. He would have been put down in an hour if you had not shown up."

This of course made Derek growl and the woman to shut herself in one of the empty cages. "He's more intelligent than he looks, and I am guessing he doesn't like you. Come on Prince, time to go home," he informs the werewolf after he released him from the muzzle and skipped the chain.

"Wait until we are well away before you transform back," he muttered softly once they were safely out of ear shot. The low rumble of a growl was the only indication he had that the werewolf had heard his order.

He opened the driver's door and allowed Derek to get in first. "You owe me several explanations. How did a _dog catcher_ snag your wolfy ass? How come the F.B.I. have a video of a feral unsub running through North Carolina, that looks remarkably like a naked you?" he asked as he drove away.

He rolled his eyes at the werewolf's growl, "I know you weren't _actually_ naked, but you fucking waxed. You promised me you wouldn't wax anymore. Tell me you didn't do it for Braeden."

Watching the wolf cover his muzzle with his paw told him that was exactly what he did. "Derek, I love you, but there are times that I wonder if you hear voices whenever your dick becomes an antenna. Don't you whimper at me. You knew about my feelings before you decided to use your cock as a dowsing rod. I got news for you buddy, you are reading it wrong. Murder or attempted murder does not make a good potential mate or even a good potential fuck buddy. How many times did she try to kill you after you fucked her? I wish I could hate you sometimes."

The ride to their destination was silent after that. Both lost in their own thoughts. 

When they turned onto the road leading to Derek's old loft, Stiles slows down and takes a good hard look at the surrounding area. "It doesn't look like we were followed, I have clothes in the back if you want to change or you can wait until we reach the loft. If you choose the back, I promise not to peek."

He could feel the werewolf's indecision. He might not like talking, but he hated to be told all about his flaws even more.

"You better have the beginnings of your normal scruff when I see human you," he warned as Derek wiggled his way to the back seat.

"What the hell is it with you and my damned beard?" he heard growled at him.

"Not just your beard. I told you that I loved the way hairy you feels. I enjoyed playing with your chest hair when you were passed out and your beard is surprisingly _soft_ especially right after you oil it up. Did you think I was lying?" he asked, clearly insulted.

"Most people who want to date me, prefer the smoothness of a good waxing. This shirt doesn't fit."

"Yup. I do not know if you dated men before..."

This earned him a grunted, "I have."

"And I have _not_ met all the women you have dated, but the ones I have are all psychotic serial and/or mass spree killers! If a smooth body attracts the loons, go a little wild and accept your hairiness," he encouraged.

"I had a beard when I was with Jennifer," he argued as he struggled to get the accursed pants on.

"True, but you were still making sure that chest was baby soft. Why did the F.B.I. have a video of you running?"

"I don't know. I was chasing and being chased, I didn't have time to look around," he grumbled.

"You did notice that I used the past tense, didn't you?" Stiles asked softly as he pulled unto the vast parking lot, parked, and turned off the engine.

A sharp and desperately turned on whine finally broke the stream of Stiles' babbling, thank all the gods. It did not stop him from blushing tomato red at the over-shared information and wiggling backward in an attempt to escape the room before he could do further damage. He was not expecting Derek to follow as if glued to him.

Derek hummed just enough to let the younger man know that he was thinking, 'I heard it. I just don't know what to do about it.'

"I heard it and can't wait to hear the riveting tale of what you did."

"You are such a sarcastic fuck. I lost my chance to be F.B.I. because I _'accidentally'_ erased the videos and set fire to the files containing all the information about you. Anyway, run in and get clean. Then we get to do what we do best," ordered with a sigh.

"What do you think we do best?" he asked as he got out of the jeep in clothes that were way too small.

"Save Scott McCall. Once his ass is saved, you better kiss me," Stiles explained playfully.

Derek leaned in the driver's door and gave a quick kiss. "Deal. Do you know where that idiot is?"

"Nice. Malia hinted at where they would be and there is a lot of radio chatter," he said gently when they finished their kiss.

"I'll meet you there, now go."

Stiles drove off confident that Derek would not abandon him again.

Fin~


End file.
